Zipper
by MindOutOfMine
Summary: Sheldon's zipper goes all cattywampus again and neither Leonard nor Penny is around to help. Oneshot.


Summary: Sheldon's zipper goes all cattywampus again and neither Leonard nor Penny is around to help.

a/n: This is my first attempt at writing, so please be gentle. Also, this story is a little scattered and it has no real point. Sorry about any mistakes. I had to post it before I changed my mind.

disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the associated characters.

_Zipper_

Amy had decided that she and her boyfriend should spend date night in the comfort of her living room this time. They were watching a movie they could both enjoy, Marvel's The Avengers. Sheldon would get a healthy helping of comic bookery and Amy would get a healthy helping of a bunch of sexy guys running around on screen. It was the perfect tradeoff.

Having seen the movie a few times, she was pretty familiar with the characters and some of her favorite scenes. It made her wonder how she could find such a wide range of features attractive in a man. One of her favorite scenes was the reintroduction of Steve Rogers aka Captain America while he punched away at that weighted bag. There was something about those rippling muscles and those firm hind quarters that just melted her to the bone.

And then there was her boyfriend, long and thin, he really did resemble something that might've come from outer space. Yet she was completely enamored. She was always happy when parts of his body were exposed. She'd fixated on his forearms for months until she realized that his neck was always there for her to see. As a matter of fact, any time she talked to him, her eyes would wander from his face to his ears to his long pale neck and that delightful Adam's apple. She just wanted to wrap her lips around it while he talked just to see what it felt like against her tongue.

Amy gasped at her own thought, thankful that Sheldon had stepped into the bathroom at the moment. Should she really be fantasizing about Sheldon when the movie was paused on Tony Stark, Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner having a heated discussion about Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s motives? A room full of eye candy if she'd ever seen one.

...meanwhile...

Sheldon was standing in the bathroom staring at the toilet and concentrating on getting his fly undone. It was time for a new pair of pants, he decided. These were the same pants that got him into trouble during Leonard's absence. He should have gotten rid of them when he was forced to ask Penny to help with the confounded zipper.

He'd tried pulling his pants down without unzipping them, but that had proved impossible. He considered asking Amy to help him with it, but that seemed strangely inappropriate. Yes, she was his girlfriend. Yes, this could almost be considered a boo-boo or ouchie. But the fact remained that she WAS his girlfriend. Just the thought of asking her to do something like that made him exceedingly nervous.

Well, it wasn't like he was in dire need at the moment anyway. They'd completed the majority of their date and all they had to do now was finish the movie. He'd be back at his apartment and asking Leonard to help him out before he knew it.

So, he flushed the toilet and washed his hands as though he'd done his business and went back into the living room to continue the movie.

"Is everything alright?" Amy asked. "You were in there for an awfully long time."

"Fine. Everything's fine," Sheldon said quietly as he took his seat.

Amy looked him over for a moment. "Good... Oh! I found an unopened pack of Red Vines." She held up the package and shook it.

This startled Sheldon a bit and his bladder screamed. He suddenly realized that his need may have been more urgent than he'd previously reckoned. He shifted in his seat for a moment and everything was quiet again. He would be able to make it through this movie as long as nothing too dramatic happened.

Amy looked at him strangely, wondering what might be going on in his head. Sheldon loved Red Vines, especially during movies. "Would you like some?"

Sheldon nodded. "Thank you."

Ah, that was her Sheldon. She handed him the candy, then started the movie again.

...later...

Bladders were funny things. The minute you thought you were the master was the minute they proved you wrong. Sheldon did his best not to seem too conspicuous as he kept changing his sitting position on the couch, but he could see Amy keep glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Is something wrong, Sheldon?" Amy asked.

Like a child, Sheldon simply shook his head and focused on the movie.

Amy wasn't sure what to think. He'd seemed antsy since he came out of the bathroom. He hadn't even touched the Red Vines she'd given him. It couldn't have been the movie. He loved The Avengers. Was she sitting too close to him? That couldn't have been the case. She was sitting on the opposite side of the couch. There was enough space between them to seat two more people.

Sheldon took a deep breath and grasped the arm of the sofa, hoping to calm his aching bladder. It didn't help. He whimpered quietly and looked at Amy out of the corner of his eyes. Should he ask her? It was a simple task, really. Just find the best way to get his pants off...

Amy paused the movie and turned to the physicist. "Something's wrong. What aren't you telling me, Sheldon?"

A million excuses crossed Sheldon's mind, but none of them made sense. What was he so afraid of? He'd asked Leonard to do it. He'd even asked Penny to do it. Besides, his bladder was on the verge of exploding and there was no way he would be able to finish the movie, make the ride back to his apartment and, assuming Leonard was even there, ask for help with his zipper. He had no choice.

"I have to pee," Sheldon said simply.

Amy looked at him strangely. "I thought you did that when you were in the bathroom earlier."

"My zipper's stuck."

"Oh...," was all Amy could say. If she offered to help him with the zipper, would he be offended?

"Usually I'd ask Leonard or Penny to do it for me...," Sheldon began.

Amy frowned. So, Penny had undone his zipper before? She shouldn't be surprised. The blond had known Sheldon longer. What was she thinking? This was her opportunity to get close to her boyfriend without having him completely freak out. But she wasn't going to offer her help. He would have to ask her.

"Um..., I know this goes against our Relationship Agreement," Sheldon said, shifting in his seat some more. "But I'm gonna need you to help me out of my pants."

That was almost a request. Amy's heart was thudding madly and she gave a nod. "Alright. Come here." She had to feign indifference, lest Sheldon change his mind. She begged her beating heart to be still and she tried her best not to let the excitement she felt show on her face.

Suddenly Sheldon began feeling lightheaded and thankfully his urge to urinate subsided for a moment. He hoped it would be for long enough to get his zipper taken care of. He slowly went over and stood in front of Amy. As he watched Amy's hands carefully reach for his zipper, he felt as though his ears were set aflame. He was sure he didn't feel this way when Leonard or Penny helped him.

The moment Amy's fingers grasped his zipper, Sheldon's hips jerked slightly forward. It was almost unnoticeable, but the neurobiologist took note of it. She'd been so sure over the years that Sheldon's body had no want or need of any sexual attention, but this was _almost_ proof that it did. Should she be naughty and fiddle around to her heart's content? This was the closest she'd ever been to intimacy with her boyfriend aside from a make-believe tryst after a Dungeons and Dragons quest.

When Sheldon realized that Amy's face was inching closer to his crotch as she lightly tugged on his zipper, he began feeling the weirdest sensation in his stomach that was steadily moving toward the place where Amy's hands had taken up residence. But he remained calm. He'd forgotten all about his bladder, considering this brand new sensation.

Amy was surprised at how quiet the past few minutes had been. She wasn't really sure what to think about the whole situation. Her mind was one great big fog and her boyfriend's private area was right before her eyes. Her demons were practically shouting at her to do something about it, but her angels pleaded for her patience. Strangely enough, one of her demons was sound of mind and whispered to her, (His hips are moving.)

And sure enough, Sheldon's hips were barely pushing his crotch against her hand in an almost unrecognizable rhythm. She wondered if he knew he was even doing it.

The answer was no. Sheldon was sure that he was as still as a statue. That is, until he breathlessly murmured, "Amy." Oh, there was no mistaking that. He'd just moaned her name. There was also no mistaking the fact that his pants were drawing tighter around the zipper area. He hoped that she didn't notice.

Apparently he didn't notice that she'd already worked the zipper down to a manageable position. The nanometric motions of his hips ticked away like clockwork, and she only knew this because her hands were still working on a zipper who's issue had already been resolved. She'd heard him say her name and it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard.

Oh, that's right. Maybe he was just moving like that because he needed to relieve himself. She'd forgotten about that. Maybe he'd only said her name so she would hurry along. With a sigh, she removed her hands and looked up at Sheldon. "There. All done."

It took a moment for Sheldon to realize what was going on, but when he did, everything came rushing back to his brain and, unfortunately, the pressure returned to his bladder. So, he hurried to the bathroom.

Amy sighed and dreamily gazed at the bathroom door, murmuring to herself, "I wonder if he'll let me zip him up."

The End


End file.
